


family of trees

by destronomics



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destronomics/pseuds/destronomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura spends the first week, after, assigned to Starfleet's refugee taskforce and working one-on-one with the remaining Vulcan leaders, both spiritual and political.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family of trees

_15\. Uhura, tense_

Uhura spends the first week, after, assigned to Starfleet's refugee task force and working one-on-one with the remaining Vulcan leaders, both spiritual and political. Vulcans and humans have been in contact for so long by now that for the most part universal translators do just fine. Or they would had there been a planet for both sides to call home, to regain equilibrium in. As it stands, the cool mechanical voice that usually tempered human enthusiasm into something logically palatable now just seemed to make every interaction abrupt to the point of caustic.

These people were in mourning; not just in mourning, but in _pain_. They are exhausted and they are homesick and they are clinging to the only ways left to them that remind them who they are, tangible proof that they still _exist_.

And it's not. It's not. It's not a pretty number, the number of times Uhura has overheard a tech or an assistant or a lieutenant, or someone who knew better, who were trained to know better, bemoan that "_for as species so hellbent on being humorless pricks, why can't they--_"

Uhura has had hand-to-hand combat training. She's not certified, but given a threat she can fend for herself. She most certainly can drive the heel of her hand in to the face of the woman beside her and enjoy the feel of cartilage bending and breaking against bone, but she's also very, very good at her job.

She bites the inside of her cheek and counts down until the scheduled departure of the transport shuttle. She has excellent memory, and mentally takes down the woman's rank and name. If she can't find a good reason to get the woman cashiered out of the fleet, she'll get Jim to hack into the system and do it for her instead.

It's then she remembers that Jim Kirk is captain now, and has better things to do than risk his career trying everything in his power to get under her skirt.

She tries not to hate him for it.


End file.
